warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In ShadowClan... "Yes, but I don't know where she is now," answered Falconpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC)\ "I'm here," called Silvervenom. She scented, heard, and felt where Stormpaw was. She felt the warmth in his fur and the vibraton of his paws. "What is it?" she asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) "Not much," I said. "Is it true about what you said to Falconpaw?" I asked her. Avalanche 00:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom flicked Stormpaw's ear playfuly with her tail. "Depends, what did i say?" mewed Silvervenom. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) I let out a purr. "I forgot," I said. "I was semiconscious then," I sat down, curling my tail around me. Avalanche 18:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I think your the most forgetful cat in the clan, not counting me!" purred Silvervenom, tackling Stormpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) I let out another purr. "i can't wait to get my warrior name," I said. "Then, we can have fun all the time," Out of the corner of my eye, I see Echoblaze trying to get my attention. "I got to go with Echoblaze, bye," I said, before falling echoblaze out of camp. Avalanche 19:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom sensed her own heat coming off herself. Silvervenom sighed as her friend left camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (lightningpaw) I couldn't stop think that Stormpaw was right. I need to have a mate, but who? I thought. I look around camp. where is fireheart? I thought. Later, (Stormpaw) I came back to camp with a pigeon and a plump rabbit. Echoblaze give a nod of approval. As I set down my prey, I look around to see silvervenom. "Silvervenom," I called to her. Avalanche 19:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom searhed for body heat. She scented Stormpaw, and felt the vibrations of his heart. She padded over to him. "Yes?" she meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) "do you want to share with me?" I asked her, giving her a mouse. Avalanche 19:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom nodded and shared with the apprentice. "Have you thought of a name yet? Froststar would probably let you pick! How about stormshadow, or Stormecho! Or Stormblaze? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) I looked up at her. "I was thinking something like Stormstrike," I said to her. Avalanche 19:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I like it!" purred Silvervenom. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) "Thanks," I said, nosing her. I looked around. "Hey, do you know where Lightningpaw is?" I asked her. "I need to ask her what she wants her warrior name to be," I sat down again to finish the mouse. Silvervenom pricked her ears. "You two are like twins! She should be Lightningstrike!" meowed Silvervenom. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Lightningpaw) I padded up. "Lightningstrike?" I said. "I was thinking of Lightningblaze, but either way its cool," I said. Avalanche 19:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom blinked and nodded. Stormpaw's fur brushed her's as he shifted around to get comfy on the ground. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) I didn't care about the fur brush. I just want to walk. I jump to my paws. "Hey, let's go for a walk," I said. (Gtg, bye) Avalanche 19:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (bye, Avalanche!) Silvervenom folowed her friend. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Fireshadow) I fell asleep in the warriors den.... I awoke in the Dark Forest. I looked around. I saw a tomcat pad up to me. I knew who he was, a friend in WindClan had told me about him. Blizzardfang, the evil medicine cat. I knew what he was here for. Before he even said a word, I hissed "I know who you are! I am no fool and would rather die than help you in the Dark Forest!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Rping in third person) Fireshadow lunged at Blizzardfang and he woke up. He sighed in relief. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom padded next to Stormpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) I look up and see Silvervenom pad to me. "Hey," I called to her while I was getting up to stretch. (lightningpaw) I padded into the warriors' den to see Fireshadow was awake. "Hey, are you coming or what?" I called to him. He didn't respond. "Hey, what's wrong?" Avalanche 01:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) (flarepaw) I wondered where Falconpaw was. Hiding behind a tree, I spread my wings and flew off towards camp to see if she was there.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 21:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing's wrong," hissed Fireshadow. Falconpaw was hunting with Fuzzytail in the forest. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) On the way back to camp, I spotted Flaconpaw below. Landing in a tree and tucking my wings underneath my fur, i climbed down and dropped down next to her. "Hey, Falconpaw." I greeted her.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, hi Flarepaw," she replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I shifted akwardly. "Are you out hunting?" I asked. (I don't even remember who's Flarepaw's mentor was...did he even have a mentor? :D)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) (Fuzzytail, the same as Falconpaw) "Yes, we couldn't find you earlier, so we whent by ourselves," she replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay." I meowed. I smelled a nearby bird and padded over. I pounced on it and killed it quickly.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom nodded to her friend. "Do you want to go hunting?" she asked Stormpaw.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface growled and clawed at enemy warriors who threatened to steal his herbs in his dreams. ~Moss I caught a small mouse. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The next day.... Froststar padded out of her den. She had been leader for only about a week now. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:35, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Eagleflight killed the bird in mid-air.Tigerfoot 19:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface padded over to Froststar. "So, how is leadership treating you?" he asked her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I know what to do >:) ) A white filly wandered into camp.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (oh God...) Badgerface sniffed the air and smelled horse. That was rare in ShadowClan territory. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Creepy..."thought Froststar. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (O.O Shadowclan's a gonner. XD) Silvervenom couldn't see it, cause she was blind. She could feel its heat. "Do you need me to send a patrol?" she asked Froststar. Wolfpaw was happly padding over to Badgerface. "Do you want me to get herbs?" she purred. "What are you happy about?" asked Silvervenom. "Stuff," replied Wolfpaw.Silverstar 23:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The rest of the herd burst into camp! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom pricked her ears, and was scared by the thundering of hooves. "W-We're under attack by horses!" she screeched. Wolfpaw scampered away.Silverstar 23:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) One of the mares attacked the nursury and ate several kits. Froststar lunged at a mare. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay